


Hypnagogic

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [630]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The aftermath of saving Maddie and Gibbs haunts Tony.





	Hypnagogic

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/21/2001 for the word [hypnagogic](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/01/21/hypnagogic).
> 
> hypnagogic  
> Of, pertaining to, or occurring in the state of drowsiness preceding sleep.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #304 Want.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Hypnagogic

Tony laid in bed wishing he could fall asleep. His mind was too worked up from what happened with Gibbs and Maddie though. Visions of Gibbs and Maddie in the car flashed through his head as he drifted in a hypnagogic state. Every time one of them appeared it would send a jolt of adrenaline through him and shock him out of his drowsy state. 

This wasn’t what he wanted. Of course, he hadn’t wanted Gibbs and Maddie to almost drown either. Gibbs, the idiot, had gone haring off on his own and now everyone was paying the price. 

He’d rather be having wet dreams of his boss like he normally did. Dreams full of desire and want, but unfortunately the memories of his boss almost dying were interfering with his normal wants and desires despite the fact that it had only made him realize even more just how much he wanted Gibbs when he’d pulled Gibbs out of the lake and had to resuscitate him.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
